


Tough But Fair

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "I am Naruto's teacher, and while he is on The Academy grounds, all my pupils are entrusted to me by the village to look after them and well," Iruka shamelessly took the empty parental seat beside Naruto then. "We are on The Academy grounds so I am technically his guardian." Iruka Week 2021 - Day 5 Prompt: Pranks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Tough But Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Iruka Week 2021 Day 5! I haven't actually written anything for Iruka before, not really, but I couldn't let the week pass without writing something. Iruka's a good guy _*nods*_ So this is just a small wee oneshot about Iruka having Naruto's back 😊
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Iruka Week 2021 - Day 5 Prompt: Pranks

Iruka tried to hold back the disappointed look but he really couldn't help it.

He knew Naruto had meant it as a harmless prank but as Yuki stood there crying her eyes out, as Sakura and Ino tried to calm her down, a rather large chunk of her long black hair lying on the floor the Academy teacher felt himself sigh.

"Naruto;" he adamantly forced his features not to curl up in a fed up expression, the shuriken, that was part of all this mess, twirled in his fingers. " _Why_?"

"I-I didn't mean to Iruka Sensei," the eight year old blonde boy muttered with his head lowered and lip stuck out in a pout. "It was supposed to be funny I didn't think the shuriken was that sharp I-" the boy's sandaled foot kicked at the wooden floorboards. "-I didn't think it would actually _cut_."

That only made Yuki wail louder and the Uzumaki flinched hard.

"Are you going to punish me Iruka Sensei?"

The teacher felt a wave of trepidation wash over him at the boy's fearful tone.

"I'm afraid this is out of hands Naruto," that made the jinchuriki look up. "Any act that harms another student outside of combat practice has to be dealt directly by the head of the academy."

"Harms someone?" Naruto's eyes went wide in fear. "I didn't harm her!"

"You cut off her _hair_ Naruto."

"You even made Yuki's ear bleed!" Ino added hugging her friend harder.

It had only been a few drops of blood, a tiny nick, but yes, unfortunately, the Yamanaka was right.

The Sensei sighed again. "I'll arrange your meeting with Danza Shimura for after class today Naruto, okay?"

The Uzumaki's shoulders slumped further and Ino stuck her tongue out at him to pour salt in the metaphorical wound.

* * *

Class had just concluded for the day and as all the other students happily skipped and ran off home, Naruto slumped further into himself and started to trudge in the direction of the headmaster's office.

The Chunnin level teacher rubbed chalk off the board, shuffled papers, and organised books for far longer than could be played off as normal as his mind turned over what could be happening just down the hall.

Danza had a reputation for being overly harsh, so he didn't imagine the man going anything but cut throat ruthless on the boy.

What was Naruto's punishment going to be? Was Naruto going to cry? Was he still going to be in his class? What if he did, in fact, get a new teacher and his new teacher was as unapologetically harsh on Naruto as the rest of the village? Would there be anyone in the meeting itself to make sure the punishment wasn't too severe? Was he going to just be left alone after the fact, after the meeting?

The Sensei was sprinting down the hall the next second.

He slammed open the headmaster's office door without even knocking.

What he was greeted with was the headmaster, Danza Shimura, looking _far_ too happy at having the prospect of intimidating the young jinchuriki, probably thinking he could, now that he had the opportunity, unleash a world of hurt on the boy now that he had an excuse, maybe even expel Naruto entirely. That only solidified him coming in the first place.

"Sorry I'm late!" The Sensei said before giving the other man a chance to speak. "Did you start yet?"

"Iruka?" Danza replied in a questioning tone. "You're not meant to be here."

The Academy teacher already knew what he was going to say to that.

"Naruto's guardian is allowed to attend the meeting right? Well," the ponytail man closed the door behind him, a silent gesture to say he wasn't going anywhere. "Here I am."

Danza, and even Naruto, looked confused at that.

"What?"

"I am Naruto's teacher, and while he is on The Academy grounds, all my pupils are entrusted to me by the village to look after them and well," Iruka shamelessly took the empty parental seat beside Naruto then. "We _are_ on The Academy grounds so I am _technically_ his guardian."

The grip Danza had on his pen then became so hard he actually heard the wood crack. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Iruka squashed down his own proud look when Naruto beamed up at him, kicking his short legs out in unrestrained joy. "So, what is this meeting all about?"

"You _know_ what it's about," Danza's angry tone clearly indicating he didn't like what the Chunnin was pulling. " _You_ called it."

"As Naruto's teacher yes," the ponytailed man crossed his arms and placed one knee over the other, giving off an in control, relaxed, atmosphere that only made an angry vein in Danza's forehead pulse. "As his guardian I don't know anything so," Iruka gave a cocky grin, actually making the blonde haired boy laugh into his hands. "What did Naruto do?"

* * *

Iruka escorted Naruto out of The Academy headmaster's office and back down the hall, back towards his classroom.

"It could have been a _lot_ worse Naruto," The brunette started gently almost laughing at the pout the boy had.

"Extra classroom cleaning and shuriken practise for three months."

"As well as the grounds cleaning," the teacher added. "And, most _importantly_ , you need to apologise to Yuki properly first thing tomorrow."

"Look on the bright side," Iruka continued placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to get the boy to look up at him. "Your shuriken throws will be best in the class with all the extra practice."

The blonde boy's face lit up at that for only a second before falling again.

"Are you still mad at me Sensei?"

Misery seemed to want to envelope every fibre of his being at the defeated and broken voice the boy spoke in.

"No Naruto, I'm not mad."

The teacher's eyes flicked down to the boy, he didn't look convinced.

"How about this, you have to go clean the classroom now, but afterwards I'll treat you to some ramen okay?"

Oh _yes_ that made Naruto beam a happy, sunshine bright, grin making Iruka smile right back.

"Really Sensei?!"

The older male couldn't hold back his laugh at the pure excitement on the boy's face.

"Yes, but only if you go _now_."

Naruto was off like a shot.

Iruka smiled even as he sighed. Someone had to look after that boy; and if it ended up being him, he could take that in his stride.


End file.
